


The Worst

by reverence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ideas, Courtship, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, he needs help, overuse of the word dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverence/pseuds/reverence
Summary: This was the worst idea that Tobio Kageyama had ever had. And he has had more than his fair share of bad ideas. At least none of the others ended with him asking Tsukishima of all people for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just in time before the beginning of season 3...this is a little bit horrible, but i wanted to indulge myself in writing an a/b/o fic.

This was the worst idea that Tobio Kageyama had ever had. And there was a long history of half-thought out, terrible ideas that had preceded this one, including once trying to drink an entire gallon of milk in an hour--by himself. The phantom pains he could still feel in his stomach whenever he thought about it served as a reminder that Tobio was shit at this coming up with good ideas thing. But this one definitely took the cake. None of the others had had him sitting in Tsukishima’s bedroom with the other’s impassive glare aimed right at him. They both pretended Tobio couldn’t see the dinosaur figurines on the shelves as their drinks sat undisturbed on the low table between them, Tsukishima’s tea cooling while Tobio's milk warmed.

 

Tobio fisted his hands over his thighs, resisting the urge to get up and flee. The strong scent of another alpha permeated every inch of the room. Tobio's hackles rose, lifting protectively towards his ears. He breathed as little as he could, not wanting more of Tsukishima’s cloying smell in his nostrils. The setter let out his breath slowly and chanced a peek up at the blond. Tsukishima raised a ridiculously thin eyebrow.

 

“You’re coming to me for help with…that?” Tsukishima asked, his usually bland tone colored by a bit of incredulity. That was the most emotion the other alpha had showed since Tobio had gotten there. “You thought I would be the best option?”

 

The setter made a face at Tsukishima. “I don’t want to.” But the thought of asking one of the second years, or, god-forbid, the third years, on the team had been more mortifying that dealing with Tsukishima’s face and sarcastic comments. Tobio didn’t have anyone else he could go to. At least that was what the brunette had convinced himself of on his way over. A vein in Tobio's temple throbbed visibly. “I don’t have any better options.”

 

“Have you tried asking him out? You know, like a normal person?”

 

The right side of Tobio's face twitched. “I already did,” he ground out between his teeth. “I asked him to the movies. He....He…” Hinata’s face came to the alpha’s mind, and the way that it had lit up as he talked about the movie he and Kenma had gone to see. Together. Just the two of them. When had Hinata even gone back to Tokyo? Tobio made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “He brought his little sister.” Tobio let his head fall forward, dark bangs covering his face. 

 

The ticking of the alarm clock on Tsukishima’s nightstand was the only noise between the two of them again. Tsukishima let out a long whistle.

 

“You poor bastard.”

 

Tobio's response was another noise low in his throat. 

 

“Are you sure it has to be him? There must be other omegas willing to fall at your feet. Let someone else try to deal with Hinata.” 

Tobio growled and tilted his head to glare at Tsukishima. Tsukishima bared his teeth back at him. Tobio had never really spent much time thinking about others and if they found him attractive. Or about things like kissing and holding hands with someone else. Volleyball was life, and nothing could ever compare to how amazing the feel of the ball as it left his hands in a perfect set was. That was until he met one Shouyou Hinata. Well, not met exactly. Tobio could've spiked the ball in the small omega’s face without feeling much guilt when they first met (and he had thought about it often), but now Hinata was  _ his  _ middle blocker. Somewhere his thoughts had changed from pummeling Hinata for being a terrible volleyball player, to simply being about Hinata himself. And Tobio wasn’t going to let anyone take him away, not now that he had realized he actually liked the little orange-haired menace.

 

“Alright, dumbass Hinata it is.” Tsukishima sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “How are we going to do this?”

  
  
  
  
  


Tobio wiped the sweat from his brow with the hem of his shirt, eyes glued to the other side of the room where Hinata was listening avidly to every word from Nishinoya as the second-year attempted to teach Hinata one of his special receiving techniques. Attempted being the keyword. Hinata still couldn’t get the roll down, but Tobio would give up one week of volleyball for Hinata to look at him like that at least once. One whole week. 

 

The setter bristled whenever the older alpha placed his hands on Hinata’s body to move him into the right position. Did the hands really need to go down so low? Tobio accepted a sports drink from a frightened looking Yachi, nodding absently in her direction as he uncapped the bottle and took a swig. The only thing that pulled his gaze away from Hinata’s lithe figure was a displeasing smell approaching him. 

 

“Tsukishima,” he said evenly, glancing to his right and up just enough to make him bristle all over again. Some bastards had great luck and they didn’t appreciate it. 

 

“King,” Tsukishima returned, ignoring the questioning looks that Yamaguchi sent their way. 

 

Tobio took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” The black haired alpha straightened his shoulders and set his sports drink down. “It’ll work.” Tsukishima gave him a skeptical look. 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

They stepped towards the court where Suga and Daichi were practicing receives. 

 

“Suga-senpai,” Tobio called out causing the third years to stop and look at them curiously. Tobio bent into a bow while Tsukishima stood next to him, looking put-upon. “I wanted to practice my spikes against a block. Could you toss for me?" 

 

Suga's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he smiled at Tobio. "Sure." 

 

Daichi and Tsukishima ducked under the net to the other side of the court. Tobio nodded at the blond alpha. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with," Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

 

Tobio took a deep breath and looked at Suga. He tossed him the ball and approached the net in quick steps. He jumped, arms stretched over his head as the ball sailed in a neat arc towards him, aware of Tsukishima jumping with him. He swung down hard. Tobio's gray eyes widened as the ball slammed into the wall of the blond's arms and ricocheted back onto his side of the court. The sounds around the gym quieted as the others turned their attention to what was going on. Tobio landed on his feet after Tsukishima. 

 

"That was a good first attempt, Kageyama," Suga said, hands held out in a placating manner in front of him. 

 

Tobio stared at Tsukishima. He clenched his hands at his sides. They were supposed to be making him look cool in front of Hinata, not the beanpole with glasses. 

 

"Again," he growled, pulling away from the beta's touch to get back into position. He tossed the ball at Suga again and approached the net--faster this time. It didn't help. The ball hit Tsukihima's hands and landed uselessly at his feet. 

 

"What are you doing?" Tobio hissed at the other alpha, grabbing the net as he leaned towards him.

 

Tsukishima stared levelly back at him. "You want to impress him, no? Then why should I take it easy on you? Even an idiot like Hinata will be able to tell." 

 

Tobio ground his teeth. ".....Again, Suga-senpai." 

 

The alpha setter jumped eyes trained on the ball its arc towards him. He hit it will all of his strength. A smack echoed loudly in the quiet gym as the ball bounced from Tsukishima's hands right into Tobio's face. The black haired alpha landed heavily on his feet, stumbling back a couple of steps.

 

"Kageyama! Are you okay?" Suga hurried to his side, grabbing the first year's chin to take a better look at his face.  

 

“Woah! Tsukishima, so cool!" Hinata hurried onto the court. He grabbed the taller middle blocker's shirt and tugged on it. "You have to teach me how to do that." 

 

"Tch." Tsukishima clicked his tongue and pushed Hinata's hand away from his shirt. “You’d be wasting my time." 

 

"Eh? But you were just practicing with Kageyama! Oi, Tsukishima, come back here!" Hinata followed the blond alpha off of the court. 

 

Tobio stared after the two of them, mouth falling open. Hinata didn't usually run after Tsukishima like that in the middle of practice. He barely twitched when Suga came to stand next to him, looking in the direction Tobio couldn't pull his eyes away from. 

 

Suga lifted his hand to to cover his mouth, trying to muffle his chuckle. The tips of Tobio's ears turned red as he sunk his head into his shoulders in a vain attempt to hide himself away from the beta setter. He lifted a hand to hide the blossoming bruise on his right cheek. The third year gave his side a friendly pat. The hand lingered for a bit, warm and reassuring on his waist. 

 

“Don’t give up yet. He’s a little dense, but he’ll come around.” 

 

Tobio blinked after him as Suga walked past him towards the ball cart. A sweet scent, like vanilla pudding, lingered in the air after him. Suga knew. Tobio's blush crept down his neck. There was the sudden squeak of shoes stopping next to him. Tobio looked down to meet Hinata’s intense stare. 

 

“What?” he asked gruffly. 

 

“You’re blushing,” Hinata pointed out. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment. Hinata stared at him without blinking, an unreadable look on his face. Tobio parted his lips, tongue tracing over the edge of his upper lip as he decided what to say. His breath caught and his pulse quickened as hope fluttered in his chest. Had Hinata seen Suga’s hand linger? Was he upset about it? 

 

Hinata’s brow furrowed. “Do you like Suga-senpai?” 

 

Behind him, Kageyama heard Tsukishima burst out laughing. 

 

“What’s so funny, Tsukishima?” Hinata hollered at the taller middle blocker, threatening to throw a volleyball at him, his attempt at a conversation with Tobio forgotten for the moment. 

 

Tobio stayed back. Yes, this was his worst idea. And it was barely getting started. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tobio fiddled with the milk boxes in his hand, standing awkwardly in front of the vending machine. He squeezed the boxes. How hard could it be to ask Hinata to go to the beach with him? A couple of girls whispered to each other, glancing back at him as they walked past. Yes, Tobio was aware that he looked like a creep already, thank you. Reminding himself that he was a big strong alpha, he turned and stomped towards where he had left a certain loudmouthed omega waiting for him as he went to get them drinks. Alphas were supposed to provide for their partners. 

 

Tobio's shoulders tensed when a familiar shock of orange hair came into view. He stalked closer, forcing his feet to move forward one after the other. He could do this, he could. He wasn’t supposed to be afraid of one omega that barely came up to his shoulders. The beach had been his mother’s idea anyways, he could always blame it on her if it didn’t look like Hinata liked it very much. 

 

“Hinata,” he hissed, making the boy in question jump up, almost dropping his lunch all over the floor. 

 

“O-oi, Kageyama! What do you think you’re doing?” Hinata mumbled through a mouthful of rice. 

 

Tobio wrinkled his nose in disgust, his stomach twisting in dangerous knots. This was the omega he had decided on? Tsukishima may have had a point, and that left a bad taste in Tobio's mouth to even think about. He swallowed back what felt suspiciously like bile.

 

“Hinata, you dumbass! Swallow before you speak,” he grumbled, handing Hinata one of the milk boxes. His eyebrow twitched as Hinata wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You know…”

 

Hinata looked up at him, lips wrapped around his straw. Tobio lost his train of thought for a moment.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“T-the beach is supposed to be really nice this weekend….Do you want to go?” 

 

Hinata’s eyes widened. He jumped up onto his feet, lunchbox forgotten on the bench. “Are you serious?” 

 

Tobio looked down at his small middle blocker. The corners of his lips twitched up faintly.  The black haired alpha nodded. The omega smiled brightly up at him. Tobio's  pulse quickened. He started smiling back. 

 

“Nishinoya senpai! Want to go to the beach on Sunday?” Hinata yelled when he caught sight of the second-year libero. He ran after the (miraculously) shorter male. 

 

Tobio stood frozen in front of the bench. His fingers twitched and he crushed the milk box in his hand, spilling it all over his hand.

  
  
  
  
  


Tobio took a moment to slam his head a couple of times on the back of the seat in front of him. When he’d asked Hinata to go to the beach with him this was not what he had in mind. He sighed and leaned his cheek on his fist. Next to him, Hinata was chatting excitedly with Nishinoya across the bus aisle. The other male had a slightly guilty look on his face as he looked at Tobio. The younger alpha sighed again. Stupid Hinata making their trip to the beach a whole team event. Great, now one of the second years knew what Tobio was trying to do. He glanced at the orange-haired omega next to him practically bouncing on the seat. Tobio's expression softened. 

 

“Woo! We’re finally here!” Tanaka cheered, Hinata and Nishinoya screaming excitedly with him as they jumped out of the bus. 

 

Tobio stayed in his seat for a little longer, still hearing the overexcited trio through the open window. Footsteps stopped next to where he was slumped. He turned his head and saw Tsukishima’s dark swimming shorts. This was definitely not what he had in mind for this tip.

 

“You’re pathetic,” the blond sniffed and continued on his way, ignoring most of the babble Yamaguchi was aiming his way.

 

Tobio groaned and unplastered himself from the seat. He slung his bag over his shoulder, shuffling out of the bus. He stopped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and looked back at Daichi’s smiling face.

 

“Cheer up, he’ll get it eventually,” the captain offered, squeezing the younger alpha’s shoulder.

 

Tobio nodded, not even surprised.  “Un.”

 

Tobio climbed out of the bus and followed the rest of the team at a slower pace. He dropped his bag next to Hinata's towel to unroll his own over the sand. 

 

"Oi, Kageyama," Hinata said, looking up at the setter. He held out a small tube of sunblock. "Can you help me rub this on my back?" Before the alpha could answer, Hinata was already tugging off his shirt. 

 

Tobio swallowed as soft-looking skin was revealed to him. His heart sped up in his chest. He sank down to his knees behind Hinata and uncapped the tube. He spread the slickness over his fingers before dropping the tube down next to his knees. Leaning forward, he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder to hold him steady as he trailed his fingers down his back. The orange-haired male shivered and arched up, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

 

"Kageyama," he breathed, looking back at the setter with wide eyes. 

 

Tobio swore under his breath. Hinata didn't know how good he lo-

 

"That's cold! You could've warmed it up a little." 

 

Tobio scowled. Was that all that Hinata had to say? His hands were too cold? He shoved at Hinata's shoulder. 

 

"Shut up, you dumbass. Of course it's cold!" Tobio grumbled and went back to rubbing his back. Hinata's skin was so soft he never wanted to stop touching it. Too soon, though, Tanaka and Nishinoya wandered by with matching grins. Tobio felt a shiver run down his spine. They two older alphas were up to something, and it wasn't good. 

 

"Shouyou!" Nishinoya called, draping himself over said middle blocker's body. "We're going to play chicken! You should play with us. You can partner with Tanaka!"

 

"Yeah!" Tanaka shuffled closer, flexing his arm to show off his biceps. "We'll win for sure." 

 

Tobio tensed up behind the orange-haired omega. He bristled at the attention that the upperclassmen gave to Hinata, and at the way that the dumbass in front of him soaked it all up. He huffed at the way that Hinata looked up at Tanaka with wide, excited eyes. Hinata shouldn't look at any alpha like that but him.

 

The setter looked to where Tsukishima was rubbing sunblock onto his shoulders, sitting on a towel to their left with Yamaguchi. This was it. Nishinoya had given him the perfect opportunity for him to show Hinata how strong he was and he wasn't going to waste it. The orange haired omega was going to be impressed this time for sure. Tsukishima, as if feeling the weight of Tobio's glare on him, glanced at Tobio out of the corner of his eye and sighed, shaking his head. He was close enough to hear what the second years had said.

 

"We'll play. Hinata will be on my team," Tobio said, getting up to his feet. Impossibly-wide brown eyes turned to him.

 

"Do you mean that, Kageyama?" Hinata asked.

 

Tobio looked down at his omega. His eyes travelled over soft features, but he knew the truth. Deep down inside Hinata could be as firm as any of the alphas on their team when he wanted to be. 

 

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it, dumbass?" 

 

That was how they ended with Hinata on Tobio's shoulders and Nishinoya on Tsukishima's, though the blond looked less than happy about having the second year alpha on him. Waves rolled over Tobio's hips as they swept in, making him sway with them. All Hinata and Tobio had to do was push the other team down into the water. Simple enough. Even if the other two had the advantage because it was two alphas against one alpha and an omega, Tobio knew that he was just a little bit stronger than Tsukishima. He had faith in Hinata being able to get around their upperclassman. Tanaka stood nearby to serve as referee. 

 

"I don't know how Tsukishima agreed to this, but let's do this! Are you ready?"

 

Hinata cheered loudly and practically bounced on Tobio's shoulders with his excitement. Tobio's hands tightened around Hinata's calves. He told himself that it was only to hold him steady. It didn't have anything to do with how firm and nicely sculpted they were underneath his palms. That was not the time to get distracted by how slim but strong Hinata's muscles were. His heart beat steadily against his ribs, the way that it did before a volleyball match. This was it. He would impress Hinata this time by making him realize that nothing and no one could stop them when they were together. 

 

Tanaka's grin widened as he looked from one team to the other. “Go!”

 

Tobio took a step forward, looking straight into the taller alpha's eyes with determination. Gold orbs narrowed into thin slits. Tsukishima closed the distance between them. Tobio focused only on Tsukishima as Hinata leaned forward on top of him. He wouldn't lose to the blond again. Tobio grit his teeth and kept a tight hold on Hinata while the omega grappled with Nishinoya above their heads. Tanaka cheered next to them, rooting for Hinata, then Nishinoya, and going back again. 

 

Nishinoya wobbled dangerously on top of Tsukishima's shoulders. Tsukishima's face pinched in annoyance as he was forced to take a step back to avoid losing his balance. A waved crashed harder against Tobio's hips, but it didn't stop him from going after the two alphas. Hinata reached out and grabbed Nishinoya's arms, making Tobio grin. He could taste victory. It was so close-

And then Hinata was falling as Nishinoya threw himself at him with a war cry. Tobio dug his fingers into the middle blocker's calves, but it was too late. With a startled yelp, Tobio stumbled back, dragged down by the strong grip of Hinata's legs over his shoulders. The last thing he saw before chilly water swallowed them was Tsukishima's equally surprised expression. 

 

Tobio spluttered out a mouthful of salt water when he finally resurfaced. The blinked droplets  rapidly out of his eyes, swinging his head to look for a familiar shock of orange. He didn’t remember letting go of Hinata in the struggle to break towards the surface. Panic pulsed through him from his head to his chest like shards of ice. The omega, his omega, was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Tobio stood rooted to the spot, throat closing up as time slowed down. The ringing in his ears muffled the noises around him. The water wasn't too deep, but the waves were strong. Strong enough to almost make the alpha stumble each time they swayed in. Nishinoya was standing next to him, lips moving as he said something. Tobio couldn’t understand a word that he was saying.

 

“Hinata!” 

 

It was Tanaka that pulled the orange haired male out of the water, holding him underneath his armpits. The first year coughed a couple of times before trying to drag air back into his lungs. 

 

Tobio could only stare at Hinata and Tanaka as the older alpha carried the smaller male towards the shore and back down on his feet, rubbing a soothing hand over his back. Nishinoya stepped over to them, face scrunched up in a guilty expression once more. Behind Tobio, Tsukishima blinked some water out of his eyes. 

 

“That’s not how you play this game,” the blond groused, glaring at the libero, but the shorter male didn’t pay attention to him, too busy fussing around Hinata. 

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Hinata laughed, shaking the water out of his hair as is if he hadn’t just almost given Tobio heart failure. Tobio grabbed the omega by the shoulders and turned him around to face him.

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya fell quiet as the first year setter grabbed the orange-haired male. Tsukishima stood apart from the others, glancing at them out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Hinata, you dumbass! Do you know how to swim?!” He shook the shorter male, a little too hard to hide the way that his hands were shaking as he dug his fingers into soft skin. Tobio’s heart raced inside his chest. 

 

“Let go, Kageyama!” Hinata struggled against his hold. He managed to rip the alpha’s hands away from his shoulders. “What’s wrong with you?!” 

 

“You could’ve died!” Tobio was barely aware that he was screaming.

 

Hinata fisted his hands at his sides. He squared his shoulders as he glared up at Tobio. The other alphas stood a little to the side of them, watching the confrontation between the oddball duo.

 

“But I didn’t,” Hinata said, quieter than before. 

 

“But you could’ve! The waves they are too strong. They just swept yo-” 

 

“I thought you weren’t going to let go of me.” 

 

Tobio froze. He looked down at Hinata, mouth open as he tried to find something to say, but there was nothing he could come up with. 

 

The omega stared up at Tobio, his jaw firmly set. His brown eyes pierced into Tobio’s own. Determined, obstinate, accusing, but without a trace of doubt of anything that he had said. 

 

Tobio’s hands fell uselessly to his sides.  

 

Hinata shook his head and turned to walk to where the rest of the team was lounging on the beach towels. The second year alphas followed him back quietly. Tsukishima stepped up next to the shorter alpha. 

 

“Well this was-“ 

 

“Don’t say it.”

 

“-a complete-“

 

“I swear to god, Tsukishima,” Kageyama growled, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides.

 

“-waste of time,” the blond alpha finished anyways. Rolling his eyes, he brushed past Tobio, shoving him aside a little with his shoulder. 

 

Tobio  glanced to where Hinata was seated between Nishinoya and Tanaka, both alphas showering attention on their underclassmen after nearly drowning the omega. Tanaka occasionally glanced back to where the setter alpha was still standing in the water. Tobio sighed and pushed his hair out of his forehead, wading his way out. Tobio was starting to think that Tsukishima may had had a point. Chasing after an omega like Hinata was a bad idea.

  
  
  
  
  


Tobio leaned back against the wall. He rolled a volleyball a volleyball between his legs. It was weird to be up in the rooftop by himself. Tobio hadn’t realized how used he was to Hinata’s presence until he wasn’t there. He hadn’t talked to the omega since the incident at the beach. Tobio couldn’t do more than watch Hinata from afar, clamming up whenever he was close enough to the other male to actually say something about it. The tension was starting to show on the court, but none of their teammates had said anything about it yet. Tobio was certain it had something to do with Sugawara’s encouraging smile whenever the younger setter looked at him. 

 

Tobio closed his eyes. The breeze tugged at his clothes. He missed Hinata’s endless chatter. More than that, he missed the omega’s scent. Tobio had never appreciated how good Hinata’s scent was until it was no longer mixed in in his clothes. It was his favorite smell. 

 

The bell rang and Tobio stayed sitting down on the roof. He slunk down until he was almost laying on the floor. He opened his eyes to stare up at the sky, letting the volleyball roll away from him. He hadn’t even talked to Tsukishima about their stupid plan on how to woo Hinata. The looks the blond gave him whenever he saw Hinata and Tobio not talking or looking at each other were enough for the alpha setter to know what the other thought about how it was going.

  
  
  
  
  


“You weren’t in class.” 

 

Tobio paused catching the ball he had thrown over his head when he heard the voice behind him. His nostrils flared, taking in the familiar scent. His heart skipped a beat in his chest. Hinata hadn’t willingly come up to him in almost a week. The alpha rolled the ball between his hands. They were the first ones in the gym.

 

“Yeah, and?” 

 

“Why weren’t you in class?”

 

“Why do you care? We aren’t even in the same class.” Tobio turned around to look at Hinata. 

 

The omega frowned up at him. Something that looked almost like hurt flashed through his expression. 

 

“You can’t play volleyball if your grades are bad.” 

  
Tobio’s lips twisted. “If that’s what you’re worried about you should think more about your own grades,” he snapped.

 

Hinata opened his mouth to say something else, but Tobio stomped to the other side of the gym to warm up in peace before he could get anything out.

 

The omega watched Tobio walk away.

 

“Oi, Hinata!” Tsukishima called out,  coming up behind the other middle blocker. Said male jumped almost a foot in the air.

 

“Tsukki! When did you get here?” Hinata asked, catching the ball he had been hitting.

 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed a fraction at the nickname. He stepped forward, forcing Hinata to back up against the wall.

 

“Tsukishima?” the omega asked. Looking up at the much taller male, he swallowed, turning his body slightly towards where Kageyama was.

 

Kageyama watched from the other side of the gym. A low growl threatened to bubble up in his throat, but he forced it down. What was Tsukishima doing?

 

“I’m getting tired of this game.” Tsukishima closed the last of the distance between the two of them. The alpha’s nostrils flared as he took in the slight spike of fear in the omega’s scent.

 

Even Tobio could smell it. He clenched his fists at his sides, taking an unwilling step forward, unsure whether he should intervene or not. Sure, this wasn't part of their plan, but neither did he believe that Tsukishima would actually hurt the shorter middle blocker. He watched wearily, feet ready to cross the distance between them if necessary.

 

“What game?”

 

“Don’t play stupid. You know what I’m talking about.” Tsukishima slammed his hands on either side of Hinata’s head, pinning him to the wall with his larger frame. “You can’t pretend you haven’t noticed….so who’s it going to be, Hinata?” Tsukishima growled and pressed closer to Hinata, much closer than he needed to to talk to the omega.

 

Tobio’s chest constricted with fierce, possessive anger. This was never part of the plan. Tsukishima had lost it. He took a step, then another, and one more until he was practically running back to Hinata's side, ready to rip Tsukishima away from his omega. He forgot all about how he wasn't talking to said omega at the moment.

 

“Tsukish-“

 

A loud roar from the small orange-haired male made both alphas freeze. Before they knew what was happening, Hinata head-butted the blond, sending him staggering back a couple of steps. Tobio stared, mouth falling open as he came to a stop. 

 

“What the fuck, Hinata?” Tsukishima hissed, words muffled from the hands covering his bleeding nose.

 

Hinata glared up at Tsukishima. “Tsukishima, you bastard! That was not funny!” He placed his hands on his hips, trying to look at intimidating as his small frame would allow.

 

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed to thin slits. He glanced over to where Tobio stood, still rooted to the same spot.

 

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Tobio and pointed back at the omega. “I'm done with this, you talk to him,” the blond alpha muttered, still holding his nose. He walked away from the two of them without another glance. 

 

Tobio frowned, gaze flitting between Hinata and Tsukishima's back.

 

“You don't even need me for that,” he mumbled, more to himself than to the omega standing near him.

 

Hinata looked up at him, his brow creasing as he frowned. “What are  _ you  _ talking about? You’ve both been weird….” 

 

Tobio sighed and dragged a hand over his face. He looked at Hinata out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“You're impossible. Nothing I do impresses you.”

 

“....What?” 

 

“I've been trying to court you for weeks and you haven't even noticed! I tried to show you how strong and smart I am, but you don't even need me to keep you safe from Tsukishima!” Tobio's voice was louder than he meant. Anger coiled tight in his belly as the last of his patience snapped. He knew it was going to be hard to get through Hinata's thick skill, but he hadn't been prepared for how exhausting it would be too to constantly run up against the same wall.

 

The omega froze, brown eyes wide.

 

Tobio could hear the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears in the silence as Hinata stared at him. The alpha's shoulders slumped. 

“Is that why you've been acting so weird? Stupid Kageyama.”

 

Tobio blinked, the frown on his lips deepening. He'd already known this was stupid since the beginning. He opened his mouth to tell him as much. 

 

“You could've just asked you know,” Hinata interrupted. He stepped closer, bridging the little distance left between them. He leaned up, grabbing the collar of the alpha's shirt. “You're really so stupid sometimes.” 

 

Tobio's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. His hands settled on Hinata's hips to keep the omega steady. “You...you….but I tried!” Tobio scowled, not being able to say what he really wanted to. “That time with the movies….” 

 

Hinata looked up at him. He snorted and shook his head. “That was supposed to be a date?” 

 

“Of course it was, dumbass. The beach too.” 

 

“You're shit at asking people out on dates.”

 

Tobio huffed, but pulled Hinata closer to him. “I know.” He rested his head on top of Hinata's.

 

“Kageyama…” The omega said after a moment.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Will you go out on a date with me?” 


End file.
